


Босс

by Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: высокий рейтинг [1]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: Необъяснимая преданность к руководству.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: высокий рейтинг [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652269
Kudos: 12





	Босс

Босс — человек неординарный, вызывающий восхищение. Виктор сразу это понял.

Босс уникален: мыслит совершенно другими категориями. Это тоже вызывает восхищение.

У босса слишком много дел, а он тратит свое драгоценное время на мусор вроде Черной Канарейки. И совершенно не замечает его, Виктора. Даже называет только по фамилии. Хотя по фамилии лучше, чем по ему же придуманному прозвищу.

Босс много нервничает. Его плечи, спина и шея напряжены постоянно, и Виктор иногда пытается с этим что-то сделать. Босс не сбрасывает его рук, словно вообще не замечает. Кажется, будто Виктор стал чем-то естественным для мистера Сайониса: босс его никогда не прогоняет.

Босс однажды спросил про шрамы, и Виктор рассказал про каждый. Голубые глаза мистера Сайониса как-то охуительно заблестели. Он водил пальцами по некоторым. На груди, на лице. И Виктору очень хотелось поцеловать пальцы босса, пустить их в рот, показав, как бы и его член он пустил. С удовольствием и самоотдачей.

Босс любит ножи. Может быть, поэтому Виктор и начал наносить себе шрамы именно ножами. Еще тогда, в юности.  
Босс обладает удивительной улыбкой. Даже неискренняя выходит идеально. Босс вообще — идеальный.

И одинокий.

Виктор знает и про детство, и про юность босса. Босс — охуенный. Босс всего добился сам. И босс — совершено один.  
Каждое прикосновение отзывается электрическими разрядами. Каждый взгляд, даже быстрый, но очень личный, заставляет засунуть руку в брюки, чтобы никто не пропалил встающий член.

Потом — быстро в сортир, чтобы спустить. А то неудобно.

Но с какого-то перепоя босс обнимается с ебаной Канарейкой. Не с ним — нет! С этой долбаной телкой.

Виктору очень хочется уйти в уборную. Он представляет себя на месте этой бляди. Он бы не выдержал: стал бы тереться уже стоящим членом о бедро босса. И сложно представить, что бы он почувствовал, поняв, что и у того встает.

Плевать на клуб, плевать на посетителей. Виктор бы встал тут же на колени, расстегнул пуговичку на узких брюках. Потом молнию. Отодвинул трусы. Босс точно бреет все. Не сам, конечно. Виктору хочется пройтись языком везде: по поджатым яйцам, по стоящему члену. Достать языком до ануса. Виктору очень хочется, чтобы член босса оказался в его рту. Виктор бы показал, как надо. И Виктор бы очень хотел, чтобы босс вынул пробку... Да, Виктор засовывает в себя пробку примерно тогда, когда Канарейка выходит на сцену: вечеринка идет к концу. Хорошая пробка. Силиконовая, удобная. Ее отлично заменит член босса.

Босс импульсивный. Поди и трахается так же: агрессивно и резко. И обстоятельно.

Но босс снова танцует с блядской Канарейкой, и Виктор твердо решает доказать, что он — единственный преданный боссу сотрудник, тот, кому мистер Сайонис подарил путевку в жизнь.

А эта сучка точно что-то затевает!


End file.
